Isocitrate dehydrogenases (IDHs) catalyze the oxidative decarboxylation of isocitrate to 2-oxoglutarate (i.e., α-ketoglutarate). These enzymes belong to two distinct subclasses, one of which utilizes NAD(+) as the electron acceptor and the other NADP(+). Five isocitrate dehydrogenases have been reported: three NAD(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenases, which localize to the mitochondrial matrix, and two NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenases, one of which is mitochondrial and the other predominantly cytosolic. Each NADP(+)-dependent isozyme is a homodimer.
IDH1 (isocitrate dehydrogenase 1 (NADP+), cytosolic) is also known as IDH; IDP; IDCD; IDPC or PICD. The protein encoded by this gene is the NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenase found in the cytoplasm and peroxisomes. It contains the PTS-1 peroxisomal targeting signal sequence. The presence of this enzyme in peroxisomes suggests roles in the regeneration of NADPH for intraperoxisomal reductions, such as the conversion of 2, 4-dienoyl-CoAs to 3-enoyl-CoAs, as well as in peroxisomal reactions that consume 2-oxoglutarate, namely the alpha-hydroxylation of phytanic acid. The cytoplasmic enzyme serves a significant role in cytoplasmic NADPH production.
The human IDH1 gene encodes a protein of 414 amino acids. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences for human IDH1 can be found as GenBank entries NM_005896.2 and NP_005887.2 respectively. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences for IDH1 are also described in, e.g., Nekrutenko et al., Mol. Biol. Evol. 15:1674-1684 (1998); Geisbrecht et al., J. Biol. Chem. 274:30527-30533 (1999); Wiemann et al., Genome Res. 11:422-435 (2001); The MGC Project Team, Genome Res. 14:2121-2127 (2004); Lubec et al., Submitted (December 2008) to UniProtKB; Kullmann et al., Submitted (June 1996) to the EMBL/GenBank/DDBJ databases; and Sjoeblom et al., Science 314:268-274 (2006).
Non-mutant, e.g., wild type, IDH1 catalyzes the oxidative decarboxylation of isocitrate to α-ketoglutarate thereby reducing NAD+ (NADP+) to NADH (NADPH), e.g., in the forward reaction:Isocitrate+NAD+(NADP+)→α-KG+CO2+NADH(NADPH)+H+.
It has been discovered that mutations of IDH1 present in certain cancer cells result in a new ability of the enzyme to catalyze the NAPH-dependent reduction of α-ketoglutarate to R(−)-2-hydroxyglutarate (2HG). The production of 2HG is believed to contribute to the formation and progression of cancer (Dang, L et al, Nature 2009, 462:739-44).
The inhibition of mutant IDH1 and its neoactivity is therefore a potential therapeutic treatment for cancer. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for inhibitors of IDH1 mutants having alpha hydroxyl neoactivity.